Apartment 11B
by Hartman
Summary: One shot story about a UBSC commado who is stuck in a apartment. R


Apartment 11b  
  
Apartment 11b. There was this creepy silence everywhere, except for the little sound, which came from a laptop. Through the remains of the messy living room, there was a little room. The room was pitch dark, except for the faint gloom of the laptop. A man, battered and bruised sat in front of the little Fujitsu computer.  
  
The man was typing calmly, letter after letter. He had dark medium hair and he wore a black commando suit. Next to the computer, lied his side-arm, a M10 the world famous ¨cop beretta¨. The lonely man was named Deacon. He also wore eyeglasses and his eyes were tightly attached to the screen. The eyes, which had seen terrible things, were stained in tears.  
  
¨I have no reason to go on¨ He thought  
  
There. He had finished the text. He pressed the Enter button. He had sent the message to someone dear. The busy man closed the laptop and took the pistol out of the table and slowly chambered one bullet. Deacon raised the gun to his right temple and prepared himself.  
  
He took something from his pocket, and looked it for a while.  
  
He closed his eyes.  
  
Tear.  
  
A loud bang occurred and the streets of Raccoon City were silent once again.  
  
30 minutes earlier.  
  
¨Alright boys, we will be taking the skyscraper. Remember, Umbrella trained us to get the living people out of there. I got only six of you, the finest Umbrella has to offer. Go, and make me proud.¨ Captain Maddox said to his unit.  
  
Deacon Winters jumped to the roof with his best friend, Matthew O'Connor who was a good soldier and he had his most favourite weapon, the Benelli 12- gauge semi-automatic shotgun. It had enough firepower to blow a head to shreds. They were accompanied with 4 other men. George Bennings and Timothy Richards were the other fighting pair of the team. They acted very similar; despite the fact they looked extremely different. George was bald and was comparable to a tank but Timothy was a small man with fashionable blond hair and was a ladies man. Both held the regular weapon for a soldier, the M16A2. The two remaining men were specialized on different weapons. For example, John Stavros was a machinegunner and Terry McCormack was a sniper, he was using the semi-automatic M-21.  
  
¨Alright boys, Here's the briefing. George and Timothy secure the lobby and Stavros, you secure the basement. I'm staying here at the roof and waiting for further instructions. Deacon and Matthew you go floor by floor and secure the potential apartments which could contain them. Move out.¨ McCormack gave them the orders.  
  
Stavros went first. Rest of the team watched as the man quickly ran down, floor by floor.  
  
¨Timothy and George, you go next. ¨ McCormack said to the two men.  
  
¨Sir yes sir¨ the two commandos said and left. Rest of the squad at the roof could hear their steps for a while, until they faded away.  
  
¨Good luck boys. Shoot everything that isn't human.¨ McCormack said to the two remaining soldiers, Deacon and Matthew.  
  
Matthew nodded to Deacon, as a sign to move on. They holstered their weapons and entered the building.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Timothy and George had made it to the lobby. There was parts of clothing and blood on the floor.  
  
¨Holy Joseph¨ was all what Timothy could say.  
  
George noticed the mutilated corpse of a security guard lying next to the door. The security guy still held his pistol in his arm and there was also a keycard for locking the door. George quickly went there and picked it up. It was a typical keycard, sort of like a Visa electron card. He used the card in the floppy device next to the door and the locking device was activated.  
  
PING!  
  
¨What the hell was that?¨ Timothy asked.  
  
¨It came from the elevator. Maybe there is something.¨ Matthew said back and walked towards the dual elevators.  
  
The elevator doors opened and Timothy screamed. Some of the former residents were in the elevator.  
  
¨Zombies! Shoot to kill Tim!¨ Matthew shouted and started shooting them. Timothy joined him and together they started killing the dead. Sound of gunfire echoed in the skyscraper.  
  
In the basement, Stavros heard the shots and started to make his way upstairs. Before he could do that, zombies had appeared from out of nowhere.  
  
Gunshots were still to be heard from the lobby.  
  
¨You fucking dumbasses, come get some!¨ Stavros shouted and started pumping lead to the undead. He managed to shoot couple of them dead, but he was pressed against the wall and things started to look bad for him. More zombies came, civilians and businessmen, who were desperately walking towards Stavros.  
  
Stavros noticed, that there was no gunshots coming from the lobby anymore.  
  
Something snapped in his head, and he picked a grenade from his vest.  
  
¨See you in hell, you cocksucking loonies!¨ He screamed and pressed the grenade against his torso. Explosion occurred. His organs were littering the walls, eventually making the surviving zombies happy.  
  
Meanwhile, Deacon and Matthew were in the stairway, trying to open one of the apartment doors. The apartment 11b.  
  
¨Quickly man, they could come here any second. ¨ Matthew said to Deacon, who was busy lockpicking the door.  
  
¨Well, if something comes down or up, you got that shotgun.¨ Deacon said to Matthew.  
  
There was moaning coming from downstairs. They both knew what that meant.  
  
¨Oh shit. The guys... they are dead. ¨ Matthew said in low tune. He was sad that he had lost few of his comrades.  
  
First zombie popped from downstairs. It was Timothy, who had his throat ripped open and part of his face was eaten away.  
  
Without blinking Matthew raised the shotgun and aimed. He fired, causing Timothy's head to explode. More zombies eventually came.  
  
¨Hurry up man! We don't got much time!¨ Matthew shouted.  
  
¨Shut your fucking mouth and shoot them! Deacon replied  
  
But apparently, they hadn't cleaned one of the earlier apartments well. There was a old lady coming from upstairs, and walking towards Matthew. Neither Matthew nor Deacon knew that there was somebody coming from behind.  
  
Just then, Deacon noticed the granny.  
  
¨Matt! watch out!¨ He warned him but it was too late.  
  
The granny had caught Matthew with a surprise. The zombie had bitten a big piece out of Matthew's neck. He screamed in agony. Matthew smacked the granny with the butt of the shotgun, causing it's jaw to brake. He raised shotgun again and blew the granny's brains out.  
  
Then, a faint click came from the door.  
  
¨Yes! quickly, let's go in.¨ Deacon said and they quickly entered the apartment.  
  
The zombies started banging the door. Little did the zombies knew, that it was useless.  
  
The apartment itself was a mess. It could be described as a ¨Tech lab¨. There was all sorts of electronic stuff in there.  
  
¨Hey Neo! Anybody home?¨ Deacon shouted and took his Beretta from his sidepack.  
  
The smell in the apartment was awful, and they saw the reason. There was a chubby man hanging from the ceiling.  
  
¨I'm sorry man, I wasn't going to be bitten. ¨ Matthew said. He was bleeding badly.  
  
¨Listen, I don't want to come one of those brainless shitheads out there. I hope you understand.¨ Matthew said and looked in the eyes of Deacon.  
  
¨No¨ Deacon said.  
  
Matthew took his shotgun and put it under his chin. He pulled the trigger and another commando was lost.  
  
Deacon was hopeless. He was locked to a smelly apartment alone, with no way out. He heard a sound of a helicopter and he quickly looked outside the window. There was the helicopter they had came here, and he saw Captain Maddox sitting in the doorway of the helicopter.  
  
He uttered a cry. Deacon knew that he was doomed. He knew only one option to get out of it and that way was the easy way.  
  
But wait!  
  
He saw a laptop which was on, he wanted to send the last message. He sat down in front of the computer and logged in to his Hotmail account. He started typing.  
  
Dear Susan.  
  
¨Susan, I'm sorry but, I won't be coming home anymore. In fact, No one will ever see me again. Don't get me wrong, but I have to go.  
  
Susan.  
  
My words can't tell you how much I love you, and tell our daughter, Katie that I love her very much. I wish that we could live together as a family, but things are looking quite bad for me. So I wish you two best of luck, and god bless you.  
  
Love, Deacon¨  
  
He sent the email and took the pistol from the table. He took the photo of his family from his pocket. There was Susan, him and Katie smiling happily in front of their new house.  
  
The happy memories came to his mind which made him smile. He took the last look of the photo and closed his eyes. A lonely tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
BANG!  
  
AN: That's it. Hope you enjoyed reading it 


End file.
